CONDENA
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Cho Hakkai fue encontrado culpable de asesinando a más de mil demonios, el juzgado lo ha condenado a muerte, Gojyo usara todo lo que este en sus manos por evitarlo. El pelirrojo no dejará que nadie dañe a su amigo.  Yaoi GxH


_**...::°****CONDENA****°::…**_

Disclaimers: los personajes y la serie no me pertenece, únicamente la uso para nivelar mis desequilibrios mentales;

SUMMARY: Cho Hakkai fue encontrado culpable de asesinando a más de mil demonios, el juzgado lo ha condenado a muerte, Gojyo usara todo lo que este en sus manos por evitarlo. El pelirrojo no dejará que nadie dañe a su _amigo. _(Yaoi GxH)

_**CONDENA**_

_**By Helen Karlray**_

-¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad de sus acusaciones?- la voz furiosa de uno de los jueces resonó en todo el lugar. La sala donde atendían al medio demonio parecía más pequeña de lo usual –esta acusando a este jurado de no ser imparcial-

-así es- respondió el hombre parado frente a ellos, sus ojos y cabello rojo se mecían fulgurantes ante las hogueras que iluminaban el recinto sagrado

-¿comprende la magnitud de sus palabras?- preguntaba otro de los supremos

-si, y si no queda claro lo repetiré cuantas veces deseen y de la forma que quieran hasta que se comprenda, lo diré una vez mas, me parece injusto que lo condenen después de que ustedes mismos lo mandaron a todas esas misiones-

-él sabia que su libertad y por lo tanto su tiempo de vida se extendió gracias a esas tareas que le asignamos, Cho Hakkai estaba conciente de estos hechos y los acepto antemano-

-por su puesto que aceptaría, si no lo hacia lo matarían en el acto- gruñía Gojyo -eso no fue una propuesta, no cuenta como un trato fue una amenaza de muerte- por lo tanto pido que se desechen los cargos y por lo tanto sea anulada la sentencia.

Sus compañeros lo miraban atónitos. Nadie podía creer que ese mujeriego con cara de idiota realmente pudiera pensar y aun peor hablar con esa elocuencia. Los inquisidores se centraron en ellos y comprendieron que debían salir. Cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas, la última mirada que tuvieron de su amigo pelirrojo era de ese chico altivo que retaba a los "dioses" para salvar a su _amigo_.

Hacia más o menos un mes que la _ultima_ misión del cuarteto se cumplió. O eso les dijeron, regresaron con calma a sus hogares, como siempre Gojyo esperaba a Cho en su casa. Cada día desde su regreso este llevaba flores al bosque como recordatorio de la mujer a la que amo.

Sin embargo una noche no volvió más, Gojyo salio a buscarlo cuando el amanecer los sorprendió aun en vela. Pensó en el camino que si lo veía simplemente diría que se le acabo el tabaco y salio a comprar un poco más –esa excusa siempre funciona- se dicha a si mismo, mientras el sol salía tímidamente por el horizonte

Camino por el bosque donde solía dejar la ofrenda y como siempre ahí estaba la del día anterior, siguió entonces sus pasos hasta el pequeño poblado, todo permanécela cerrado aun era muy temprano, pero el olor del pan recién horneado comenzaba a invadir el lugar.

Camino despacio buscando cualquier pista, las calles se llenaron cuando se dio cuenta el sol estaba en su cenit, era medio día y no había rastros de su _amigo_.

Goku choco contra él en otra de sus escapadas, bromeaba acerca de sus torpeza pero la cara del pelirrojo lo hizo desistir –¿qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de descifrar los gestos del medio demonio

-Cho desapareció- dijo al fin.

El resto del día los dos demonios buscaron por cada rincón de esa ciudad, nadie había visto nada, nadie sabia nada. La desesperación llego al igual que la primera estrella de la noche.

-esta en el concilio- la voz del rubio los sorprendió en medio del bosque, al mirarlo estaba como siempre con su traje blanco amarrado a la cintura, exponiendo su torso y brazos con esa delgada tela negra, recargado en un árbol, fumando, mas no tranquilamente, se le notaba cierto nerviosismo que no le gusto para nada al medio demonio.

-¿que hace ahí?- pregunto, pero el otro no emitió sonido alguno. Camino hacia él para buscar respuestas, que obtendría por las buenas o por las malas-

-estas desesperado, pareciera como si llevaras todo el día sin fumar- sacando burlonamente volutas con su humo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento, analizando lo que le dijo, efectivamente en todo el día no había fumado, él…que era el mas adicto al tabaco de grupo, él… no había fumado ni se preocupo de ello, es mas, ni había probado alimento o agua, quizá por eso sentía tanto cansancio. Esperaba que fuera eso, el ardor en la boca del estomago, el dolor de cabeza, esa sensación de vacío,…esperaba que fuera hambre.

-¿donde esta?- volvió a preguntar con un poco mas de urgencia -lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-esta encerrado, esta esperando la sentencia, solo deben deliberar la forma en la que será ejecutado- declaro el rubio

Escucho cada palabra atentamente, asimilo el significado y aun así se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba

-su tiempo se termino, el tenia un trato con _ellos_ me lo asignaron a mi cuidado y ya que no necesitan mas de él será desechado como cualquier otro Yokai-

La forma en que lo decía era cruda, cruel y tenia cierto tejo de malicia, aun así parecía que también tenia un significado oculto, algo que concluyo un segundo después, cuando el cerebro del pelirrojo logro cuadrar todos los engranes

-¡lo mataran!- jadeo casi sin aire, cayo de rodillas, la fuerza se había extinguido por completo, estaba al borde del colapso –NO LO PERMITIRÉ- grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de desvanecerse

Al amanecer del otro día, despertó tirado en ese mismo punto del bosque, Goku lo miraba tranquilo –veo que despertaste- le dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa –Sanzo…

Sanzo fue a pedir una audiencia para ti-

En ese momento todos los recuerdos volvieron, en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que todo era real, que no era una terrible pesadilla causada por una resaca, que no saldría Hakkai detrás de un árbol riendo por la broma, todo era una cruel realidad, lo habían capturado y encerrado para asesinarlo. Se recriminaba mentalmente, se decía una y otra vez que todo era su culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera acompañado quizá eso no habría pasado.

Se quedo ahí tirado lamentándose durante un rato, Goku trataba de animarlo sin mucho éxito. Se quedo ahí postrado inerte hasta que la voz del rubio lo saco de su ensoñación

-te verán en un mes- dijo a su espalda –al amanecer a partir de este día-

La furia era mayor que el dolor o el cansancio, se levanto de golpe tomando por el cuello azotándolo contra un árbol –¿qué demonios dices?- sus ojos brillaban con odio real –los iré a ver hoy mismo-

-te mataran sin siquiera preguntar- hablaba Goku

-le acaban de conceder un mes más de vida no la desperdicies- el pelirrojo reacciono, era cierto, lo tendrían que escuchar antes de deliberar el método de ejecución por lo tanto, Hakkai estaría vivo un poco más, tendría una oportunidad.

Y es por eso que estaba ahí totalmente solo contra el mundo, pero no importaba si tenía que enfrentarse con los mismos Dioses, él salvaría a su _amigo_.

-esos son los cargos- terminaba de exponer el juez –por eso debe ser ejecutado-

-comprendo los cargos, asesinar a 1000 demonios y convertirse en uno, es de los pecados más atroces y poca veces visto en este mundo…pero ¿cuantos mato en su nombre?¿cuantas misiones no consistían en dañar o asesinara a un demonio?…al rey mismo de los demonios ¿esto no les parece un tanto ilógico? que lo castiguen por algo que posteriormente ustedes mismos lo mandaron a hacer-

-era una misión divina, no puedes compararlo con un acto de odio-

-¿qué es pues el asesinato…?-

El discurso siguió, pero nada de lo que decía surtía el efecto deseado, habían pasado varias horas desde el comienzo de la sesión y no llegaban a nada… claramente la fuerza de Gojyo declinaban mas no su voluntad.

-estoy harto…díganme de una vez ¿qué quieren? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo dejen libre?- lo decía en serio su mirada brillaba con decisión, nadie lo haría irse de ese lugar hasta que Cho fuera libre

-el acusado queda exonerado de sus cargos- escucho el moreno al llegar a la sala, miro a su amigo pelirrojo, más flaco y débil que nunca, pero con una mirada brillante aunque melancólica

-¿Gojyo?- susurro sorprendido

-iremos a casa- le anuncio el pelirrojo sonriendo complacido, llegando a su lado

-¿como lo lograste?- preguntaba mientras le quitaban los grilletes de las manos y piernas

-trucos de un seductor- guiñándole el ojo. Los jueces habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba el tenue resplandor de las hogueras iluminando la sala –vamos a casa- repetía extendiéndole una mano.

Goku lo abrazo a penas cruzo la puerta, Sanzo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Era de noche, habían pasado todo el día en ese lugar caminaron a casa apoyados uno en el otro, el cansancio mental era superior al físico.

-sabes que no merezco estar aquí- dijo Cho depositando al medio demonio en su cama

-no vuelvas a decir eso nunca- se quejaba

-pero yo soy un asesino, no merezco estar entre la gente decente-

-por eso estas conmigo-

-Gojyo- se quejaba con falso enojo

-no me vuelvas a hacer eso…casi muero cuando te llevaron…yo…-

-yo también, pero ese era mi destino, morir a manos de esos sujetos, era el castigo que gane cuando mis manos se tiñeron de sangre-

-yo lo cambie…vivirás para siempre…o morirás de viejo como todos los demonios aburridos-

-me dirás qué hiciste para que me dejaran libre- insistía el moreno

-si un día, pero hoy no…hoy quiero dormir, todos esos tipos son unos malditos malparidos…tercos y estúpidos- agitando su cabello rojizo

-te dejo descansar- poniéndose de pie, siendo detenido por el brazo antes de poder dar siquiera un pasó.

-no te vayas…hoy…¿hoy puedes quedarte…aquí…conmigo?- la voz siempre burlona se trasformo en una tímida y suplicante. Gojyo no lo miraba a los ojos pero su mano estaba firmemente sujeta a la muñeca del demonio.

-quiero darme un baño- se justifico después de una larga pausa, sonrío melancólico librándose del agarre.

El pelirrojo lo siguió con la vista hasta desaparecer, el sonido el agua correr lo adormeció, estaba tan cansado que sentía que moriría en ese mismo instante.

A pesar de que le doliera todo estaba realmente feliz, a pesar del precio que tuvo que pagar su _amigo _estaba ahí a su lado. Abrió los ojos y el sonido del agua continuaba, parpadeo con rapidez, el agua corría pero él podría jurar que se había quedado dormido un largo rato.

Se levanto rápidamente, o eso intento, las piernas reclamaron con un calambre, a pesar del dolor camino hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, la preocupación era mayor que la lujuria. Abrió a puerta y se petrifico, su _adorado amigo_ yacía hecho un ovillo, abrazado a sus rodillas, temblando en una esquina aun con ropa totalmente empapado. Se acerco lentamente, el agua estaba helada

- Hakkai- susurró arrodillándose a su lado a pesar del frío y el dolor

-no me toques- rehuía el encuentro agazapándose aun más -no…tú…estoy sucio- alcanzo a decir

-estas loco- sacudiéndolo con fuerza –por su puesto que estas sucio, estas en el piso…vamos ponte de pie- jalándolo hasta levantarlo.

-Gojyo- susurro sin mirarlo a la cara. El pelirrojo lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, pegado a su cuerpo para mantenerlo de pie.

Templo la temperatura del agua, ahora una nube de vapor se extendía –si no te quitamos esto pronto te enfermaras- a pesar de la resistencia del moreno, su ropa caía rápidamente –soy bueno en esto- susurraba pícaro

-no..espera…en serio…no- cuando la ultima prenda cayo, el pelirrojo lo miro incrédulo, su siempre oculta piel mostraba marcas antiguas, algunas cicatrices viejas de las cuales bien conocía la historia, pero lo más sorprendente eran esos nuevos hematomas que le extendían por toda la acanelada piel.

-¿qué paso?- la sorpresa se confundía con la tristeza, la decepción, el coraje- lo miraba impotente

-no me toques…yo…-tratando de alejarse, pero el abrazo del pelirrojo se intensifico.

-no, no te dejare ir de nuevo, no esta vez… no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi- abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenia –haré lo que sea, no puedo ya estar lejos de ti-

-pero yo soy un pecador, estoy sucio…en la cárcel me…-

-no me importa- grito ocultando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, no me importa nada de lo que paso en ese lugar, tú eres tú y nada lo cambiará- sin soltarlo

-soy un monstruo…un demonio…asesine, torture y me lo hicieron pagar en la cárcel, me hicieron desear mi muerte…son un sucio adefesio….soy una inmundicia ya no puedo ser el mismo que conociste, yo no…ya no soy igual-

-ya te dije que eso a nadie le importa, mientras estés a mi lado…no importa lo demás, aunque te hayas manchado de todo para mi es igual, no me importa lo que seas, no me importa si has cambiado, no me importa si eres otro, no me importa si has pecado, solo regresa a mi lado, por favor te lo suplico sólo vuelve.-

-Gojyo yo…-

-te amo- su voz era firme, lo miraba directo a los ojos

El silencio era roto por el correr del agua, varias segundos se quedaron quietos a penas y respiraban

-yo también- contesto al fin el moreno abrazando al pelirrojo, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del medio demonio. Estaba legre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho –no te merezco…yo soy un pecador, no merezco que nadie sienta nada por mi-

-lo repetiré cuantas veces lo necesites, no me importa nada así que…por favor ya no lo menciones, acaso no comprendes mi estado. Yo…estaba desesperado, estaba aterrado de no lograrlo, tenia mucho miedo de no poder rescatarte, pero eso ya no importa, estas aquí, conmigo…justo ahora.- se separo un poco, le levanto el rostro y le beso, tiernamente, pausado, temeroso, saboreando por primera vez esos labios, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo del otro –lo siento-susurro separándose

-no, yo…es mi culpa, yo…- salieron del agua y llegaron a la habitación apoyándose uno en el otro. El pelirrojo tomó una enorme tela con la que comenzó a secar el cuerpo de su adora declarado amor. De pie, lentamente le recorría los brazos y el pecho admirando su piel, deseándola conforme sus manos recorrían las extremidades, deseando que sus manos la tocaran en lugar de la tela.

-Gojyo…yo…siempre… te desee, desde aquel día cuando me ayudaste…desde la primera vez que te vi…yo desee poseerte, soñaba con tu cuerpo, con tus manos recorriendo mi piel como lo hacen ahora…siempre quise pero…-

-no te alteres- sonreía sonrojado –yo también…desde hae mucho sentía lo mismo, pensé que estaba perturbado, que estos sueños eran una locura, trate de convencerme que no era amor, trate de negarlo tantas veces que casi me lo creo …pero no pude…después cuando lo comprendí tuve miedo, tuve terror de jamás ser correspondido, tenia tanto miedo de decírtelo…pero cuando te capturaron entendí lo estúpido que fui, no permitiría que te alejaran de mi, si alguien debía tomar la decisión de alejarte eras tú.

Se quedaron mirando –esa noche llore- continuó el pelirrojo- llore como nunca lo había hecho, llore frente a ese chico mono. Llore pero también jure que no iba a perderte, mis lagrimas no serian en vano, te diría lo mucho que te amo así fuera lo último- su voz se quebraba

-yo perdí toda esperanza- hablo el moreno abrazándose a si mismo- me entregue a la desesperación y a la ruina hasta que escuche que mi ejecución fue aplazada, entonces tuve fe, una pequeña pero quizá al menos antes del fin podría verte-

-y así fue- rodeándolo con la tela -desde el momento en que me dijeron que quedabas libre ya nada más me importo, eras tú…y estarías de nuevo conmigo, decidí que no importaba nada, lo que pasara a partir de aquí era una extensión a mi vida, porque comprendí que sin ti yo ya no puedo vivir…te amo, mucho-

-y yo te amo, pero ese mes en ese lugar…la muerte no podría ser peor- abrazándose con fuerza, recordando el sufrimiento las torturas –aunque saliera no podría volver aquí…yo ya no era un ser vivo…era un desecho-

-no lo digas de nuevo… siempre, siempre…aunque vengas de Dios sabe donde aquí esta tu casa y siempre podrás volver y… aunque te hayan tocado mil manos para mi es igual, no me importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que has dado, no me importa si estas limpio o el pasado nada de eso importa, decidí aceptar todo y lo que sea, esos malditos jueces…pero lo pagaran, ganaron por ahora…pero no podía pelear, jugaron sucio, además sabes que soy un idiota, tú eres el diplomático- reía

La tensión pasó, podían hablar como siempre, ya con ropa limpia y seca ambos sentados en la cama de esa pequeña habitación que tantas veces compartieron –usa la cama yo dormiré en el suelo- ofrecía el pelirrojo

-siempre que me siento mal me ofreces tu cama- se burlaba el otro-la aceptare, pero sólo si tu te quedas aquí también-

-¿hablas en serio? no quiero entender algo que no es-

-quieres que sea mas claro… necesito tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado, para darme fuerza, para llenarme de tus sueños y esperanzas-

-no, por favor…ten piedad de mi, te amo demasiado, si estoy a tu lado no podré contenerme, te deseo, deseo poseerte mas que nada, estoy desesperado, así que por favor no digas más-

El moreno le tomo por la barbilla y le beso calmadamente en los labios, siguió su camino por el rostro y bajo por el cuello –te deseo- susurro al oído –¿necesitas mas excusa?-

El pelirrojo se quedo estático un segundo, después sonrío, se sintió tan feliz como nunca. Lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó en la cama besándole lentamente el rostro-esto es demasiado bueno…así que si es un sueño…por favor no me despiertes-

Fueron tantas noches de intimidad que parecían no acabar, estaban viviendo lo que jamás pensaron que seria posible, vivían en un sueño de felicidad interminable.

Al culminar el mes Sanyo llegaba de visita a la casa, Cho hacia la comida, -hola – saludaba alegremente parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo –que agradable sorpresa tenerlos aquí- el rubio como siempre venia acompañado del pequeño demonio cuya cara no se veía nada sana.

-¿están bien?- con un ademán les invito a pasar, ellos entraron pero no dijeron una palabra –Gojyo no debe tardar, estoy preparando algo por si gustan quedarse a cenar con nosotros-

-lo haremos, nos quedaremos- siseó Sanyo sin mirarlo directamente, Goku lo imitaba clavando los ojos en el suelo.

El castaño se acomodo el lente y siguió cocinando, los conocía demasiado bien y comprendió que algo les pasaba y que no les sacaría información hasta que ellos así lo desearan, se quedaron en silencio un largo rato –Ya es tarde- susurro para si el moreno, Goku suspiro y el rubio se puso de pie.

Camino hacia él recitando mantras, en pocos segundos y sin que Cho pudiera defenderse los rollos se habían convertido en cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto contra el piso –¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-

-ya casi es media noche y debemos decirte algo pero…no podemos dejarte libre hasta que escuches todo-

-no me convertiré en una bestia, esto no es necesario- se quejaba

-Gojyo no volverá, él…él fue a cumplir con su palabra, en este momento debe estar ante los supremos preparándose para su condena- comenzaba el rubio

-¿condena? ¿Qué condena? ¿De que hablas?- removiéndose

-la ejecución se llevara acabo, el demonio debe morir por su crímenes- repetía el rubio la sentencia proferida a Cho hacia meses.

-¿qué tiene que ver esto con él?-

-Él es el fruto del peor pecado, su ejecución será pública justo a media noche de hoy- explicaba el rubio. –matar al tabú será una lección para todos…aceptaron dejarte libre a cambio de …de que él se presentara de voluntario…seria un tributo… tomo tu lugar-

Cho se removió furioso y desesperado, la fuerza del rubio era increíble aun así le estaba costando bastante trabajo detenerlo, Goku ayudaba tratando de detenerlo también.

Los aplausos y los festejos se escucharon a lo lejos, los tres chicos se quedaron quietos, estaba hecho, la ejecución se llevo a cabo y lo sabían. No se movieron hasta que todos los murmullos cesaron. Entonces fueron sustituidos por el llanto. Son Goku lloriqueaba y cubría su rostro con las manos.

-vámonos- ordenó el rubio tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo –Gojyo te dejo esto- dejando caer un papel a lado de donde yacía el moreno.

El amanecer lo sorprendió aun en el piso, todo el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza, el corazón…sentía una furia que jamás sintió incluso cuando mato a los mil demonios no había estado tan enojado, pero estaba encolerizado con él mismo por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada. Sentía una frustración tan grande que no lo dejaba moverse.

Respiro profundo y tomo el papel en sus manos

_Mi amado_

_Fui tan feliz viviendo contigo durante ese mes, he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo y por eso no me arrepiento de lo que estoy por hacer._

_No pude despedirme porque no seria capaz de mentirte, no puedo decirte que me iré, es por eso que estas letras te las lleva el Sanyo. _

_Si, es correcta tu conclusión, él sabia de esta sentencia, pero no lo odies, yo fui quien le pedí que no dijera una palabra._

_No podría opacar nuestra felicidad_

_Te amo_

_Y sé que te lo dije justo antes de salir de casa pero quiero que lo recuerdes, todo lo hice porque te amo mucho y no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño._

_Por favor no busques venganza ni te sientas mal, por el contrario, ¡vive!, vive por siempre, vive muchos años, yo seré feliz viéndote sonreír como solías hacerlo, no con la mueca que fingías cuando íbamos de viaje, sino esa sonrisa que me dedicabas sólo a mi. Si esa que estas haciendo ahora mismo._

_Te amo_

_Y sé que comprenderás conforme pase el tiempo que mi decisión fue la correcta, no te angusties, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, cuidándote mirándote, así que por favor se feliz, por ti y por mi…por este amor que siento._

_No llores, esto no es un adiós, yo te esperare, estaré ahí cuando la hora llegue, pero no desesperes, yo estaré bien. _

_Te amo_

_Jamás lo olvides_

_Gojyo_

Termino de leer la carta y se limpio las lagrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas, el pelirrojo lo conocía muy bien.

Me mentiste estúpido Gojyo…cómo no quieres que te odie cuando te vas de mi lado, te odio pero aun así…cumpliré tus últimos deseos, lo haré porque también te amo. Y confío en que nos reuniremos…muy pronto.

*******************************FIN***********************************

Notas de la autora: gracias por leer, esta idea ya tenía mucho tiempo en mi cerebro, pero nada más no podía concluirla. Adoro a esta pareja y tenia que escribir algo…era mi deber ciudadano.

Espero que os haya gustado. Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios. Y cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia háganmela saber para poder corregirla.

Gracias de nuevo

Y saludos.


End file.
